Eternal Enemies
by Neuer Marco
Summary: The Shinigami and the Hollow faced each other multiple times, but everything has an end.
1. Meeting

**I am new but I will do my best and not let them down. As also listen to their opinions and other things. Well, let's start again**

 **I download the rights of all the characters used since they are not mine**

Chapter 1: Meeting.

In the great dunes of Hueco Mundo, a world where all there was was dry sand and infinite darkness, where only the strongest had lived.

But among all that immense darkness was a being known as Hollow walking through the endless dunes aimlessly in the deepest of Hueco Mundo.

The Hollow was shaped like a silver dragon with a hole in its chest, its eyes glowing red.

Not long ago he had eaten, blood dripped from his mouth. Despite having an animal form, he was very intelligent.

El Hueco already knew that someone very powerful had come to Hueco Mundo, who had even dethroned the king.

But the Hollow took little importance, after all it was not his problem.

The Hollow road for several kilometers until it stopped. In front of him was a group of three shinigami.

"The of the center must be the leader and the other two his companions," thought the Hollow.

The downtown shinigami was a tall man, with brown hair and eyes, wearing black glasses and a stripe hairstyle on the right side of his head, also wearing the typical black shinigami suit with a white haori that gives the signs of being a captain

The right side was someone peculiar, his eyes were closed, besides being someone tall and thin, his hair was semi silver and he had a mocking smile on his face and besides that he had a snake-like look that reminded him Someone he met when he was human, a snake man, also noticed that he was a captain.

The one on the left was a tall man, dark skin, the hair color was purple, he wore glasses.

"What are three Shinigami captains doing here in the middle of Hueco Mundo?" Thought the Hollow.

The man in the center smiled when he saw the Hollow.

The Hollow observed him confused, he could not guess his intentions, besides the power emanating from man was enormous. He was someone who had to be careful.

The other two were no less than that, but there was a clear difference.

"I'm glad to find someone of your level, my name is Sosuke Aizen, right now I'm gathering a powerful army of Arrancars to destroy the Shinigami and the Society of Souls, so I want to ask you, do you want to join?"

The Hollow was confused, for him it was the first time he saw a Shinigami wanting to destroy his own comrades.

"Why?" asked the Hollow out of curiosity.

"I will tell you if you join. I will also make you a Arrancar. What do you think? "Aizen said while smiling.

The hollow looked at him analyzing the benefits and cons that were if he joined.

Although it was a long time that he had heard from the Arrancars, since the only way to be it was break the mask but very few did it, although these obtained a great increase of powers and also shinigami skills, but they could also get nothing

Although he didn't trust the man either, that smile was that of someone shrewd who had everything planned and besides that the Shinigami was also not afraid.

It had been enough years for the Hollow that he had wandered aimlessly, without purpose, something that bothered him but could not do anything. But now there is an opportunity to increase its power and have a direction, something to hold on to, a purpose for its existence.

While the Hollow was sunk in his thoughts, another man appared beside the shinigami.

The dragon-shaped Hollow realized that this was a Arrancar and a very powerful one.

This was of short stature, of thin constitution, which, together with its completely white skin, gave it a fragile appearance. His hair was black, and short and messy, with a strand that falls down his forehead and forks in two when it reaches his nose. From his eyes came two green lines similar to tears that furrow his entire face.

'It seems that they tell the truth, because of the way in which he starts speaking to him he must have a lot of loyalty and that without saying that he comes from someone powerful, besides I also have nothing to lose, I lost my family, friends. . . My brother" thought the Hollow while remembering his old life as a human.

"Well, what do you say, do you accept?" Tought Aizen.

"I accept" answered the Hollow.

Aizen's smile was even greater. "What is your name?" Asks Aizen.

The Hollow knelt in front of Aizen.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke".

 **This is the first chapter will have other Naruto characters, even someone similar but derailed from Naruto good until next time.**


	2. Contact

Chapter 2: Contact

Many years later. Hollow world

In the great and desolate desert there was a huge structure, which was known as the Palace of the Nights.

The only place in the whole Hueco Mundo where light can reach.

The Nights, functioned as a fortress, since the walls around it were made of Sekkiseki stone.

It also functioned as a maze with countless rooms, false doors, endless corridors that were not taken anywhere and several traps, which were only activated when the alert state was entered.

In one of these halls, one of the most powerful beings, an Arrancar, was found.

The Árrancar was light skinned, with dark black eyes and hair at chin height. He had spiky hair and wore a gray shirt, open on the torso and on the back, a fan-shaped symbol with the red top half and the white bottom, dark blue pants with a blue tubular hakama hanging from the middle from his stomach to his knees. He also wore black guards that covered his forearms. He also wore a purple rope belt tied in a bow around the hakama in which he carries the sword and the remains of his hollow mask were on the left side of his head that resembled the middle of a dragon's skull.

The Arrancar was heading for a mission entrusted to it.

He reached an empty room, extended his index finger and opened Garganta.

The Arrancar entered and the Garganta closed, leaving the room empty again.

Society of Souls: Headquarters of Central 46.

Everything was quiet, when suddenly a Garganta began to open in the middle of the room.

From it emerged the Arrancar. As he examined the place with a look, he discovered that he was in the middle of a bloody carnage.

Several bodies were dumped, blood stained the walls and the entire floor. But the image does not disturb him at all.

The Arrancar had seen worse things, but he had brought back memories of that night, only here, he had no appreciation, nor did he know any of those bodies.

But he didn't care, he was here for something more important than admiring the work of art someone had done.

He Hollow used Pesquisa to find what he was looking for.

When he found it he quickly headed there. The Arranca walked down a hall to a chamber where large pillars rise from the ground.

Its leader was there, looking at him with that kind face, but behind her was a being as dangerous as a Vast Lorde and as bloodthirsty as a Hollow, that was the man who ruled them, Aizen Sosuke.

"I see you've arrived, Sasuke," said Aizen.

"Everything is ready," Sasuke replied.

"Okay, good job. And the orders I gave before I left?" Aizen asked.

"Yes, the Fourth Espada is recruiting more Hollow and the Zero Espada is leading the army right now and protecting The Nights," Sasuke replied.

"Very well".

"Aizen-sama, I am detecting the riatsu of Ichimaru Gin and of someone unknown, they approach" Sasuke reported

"I want you to stay close, but don't attack and repress your riatsu so that nobody can detect you" ordened Aizen.

Sasuke nodded and disappeared with his Sonido, to appear at the top of one of the towers to gain vision.

In the distance, Sasuke saw the figures of Ichimaru Gin and a young woman.

She and Gin entered one of the towers, so she could no longer observe what was happening, but a few minutes later, the unknown riatsu disappeared.

Sasuke was about to use Sonido to see what had happened. But I detect another riatsu, Sasuke looked up the stairs.

There was a young man from 12 to 14 years old, short and white hair on the tip with a small fringe on the left side, turquoise eyes, in addition to wearing a haori that identified him as Captain.

The young Captain climbed the stairs in a hurry until he stopped in front of Aizen and Gin.

But suddenly, the silver-haired young man disappeared.

Sasuke couldn't see where he was, but he could feel it inside the tower where the woman had been minutes before.

Suddenly he felt the riatsu of the silver-haired young man began to increase. Sasuke could hear a few words, but they were quite clear.

"BANKAI: DAIGUREN HYORINMARU".

For Sasuke, it was not the first time he saw a bankai.

But very few surprised him and the silver-haired boy was not one of them.

But there was one that caught his attention, although he could not see it, he had felt it and was strong. But that was a while ago and it was already gone.

The battle was short and Aizen had won because of his illusion.

Although no one could see it, Sasuke could, he clearly saw the original thanks to his Sharingan.

Two women had arrived on the scene.

One of she was a captain, who had dark blue eyes and long black hair, who had a hairstyle in a long braid that fell on her chest.

The other woman was her lieutenant, who has short, silver hair, gray eyes, two small ornate braids.

Of the two women, the Captain caught his attention, not because of her appearance, but because of the calm expression on her face.

Sasuke had already seen that look and practically reminded him of Aizen.

Her riatsu also seemed strange. He was calm, something that only the strongest and most experienced could achieve. Only those who were afraid to release their power.

'This woman is very dangerous,' Sasuke thought.

While Aizen was talking to both women, Gin spread a large piece of cloth that began to surround them.

"That's the signal," Sasuke thought.

Aizen and Gin had been transported.

Sasuke used Pesquisa to search for them and found them at a distant distance.

Although he could use Sonido to get there, he had to do other things.

Sasuke opened a Garganta, walked inside and disappearing without a trace.

Sokyoku Hill

They were Aizen, Gin and Kaname completely surrounded by several Captains and Lieutenants Shinigami.

Everyone was ready to end Aizen's plans, but Aizen instead of being scared or worried. He was indifferent to the situation, even in front to the Captain General.

There was tension in the air, Captain Yamamoto was about to speak but was interrupted by a voice.

"Everything is ready, Aizen sama," said a voice, breaking the tense atmosphere.

Someone had arrived, everyone watched the new intruder who was standing in the sky.

When Aizen heard those words he smiled.

"What are you laughing at, you won't think you can escape," Yoruichi said in a threatening voice.

"Sorry, but the time has come," Aizen replied.

"Soifon get away from him" Yoruichi shouted

The woman who had her sword on Aizen's neck instantly jumped away from him.

A yellow light fell on Aizen, the other traitors and the new figure that had appeared.

Instantly a great crack formed in the sky, several Gillians appeared from it. A large purple line appeared behind the Gillians, as if it were a great eye.

The four who had been illuminated by the light had a rise to heaven.

Some shinigami prepared to stop them, but the Captain General stopped them, because their efforts were going to be in vain, nothing and no one could go through that light.

The four disappeared into the gap and it closed instantly, as if it had never been there.

Inside the throat were the traitorous captains and the man dressed in a cape so that no one could see him.

The man took off his cloak, and be could see the face of the man who was none other than Sasuke.

The four began to walk to reach the end of the road.

"A most interesting scene, right?" Gin said in a funny voice.

"You're right," Aizen replied.

"And what do you think?" Gin asked the young Arrancar, with a funny voice.

Sasuke looked at him, but didn't answer.

"Sasuke"

"Hai?" Sasuke replied, when he heard Aizen's voice.

"What do you think of having a Fraccion?" I asked Aizen.

That was strange to Sasuke, since he never thought of having a

Fraction, he saw nothing useful in having one.

"I see it unnecessary," Sasuke replied calmly.

"What a pity, since prepared one for you, so you will have to get used," Aizen said something funny.

Sasuke knew that this would happen sooner or later and this time he could not say no.

"Okay," Sasuke replied.

The four continue on their way to Las Noches.


	3. The New Fractions

Chapter 3: The New Fracciones.

Hollow world.

Far from the fortress of Las Noches was Sasuke watching the sea of white sands and dark sky of Hueco Mundo.

This image brought a familiar feeling to Sasuke, although he didn't know what it was. Because, although he could remember his life as a human, he could not remember everything.

Sasuke only remembered the basics like his family, some friends and someone whom he considered as an equal, like a brother, the only one who could beat him, a young man with blond hair and orange suit, but he had not seen him for years.

A few minutes passed, when he felt two presences approaching.

"I thought they were both on a mission," said Sasuke looking at those who had interrupted his peace.

"You shouldn't be so mad at us Sasuke, he's very bored, we even take the time to come here and talk," said Madara.

"Aizen canceled the mission," said Indra in a tired and bored voice.

Sasuke just nodded, it was true lately there was nothing interesting to do. Nor were there strong enemies to fight.

Since several of them were in Aizen's army and looking for others was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

So the three had developed the habit that every time there was nothing to do, they would meet and talk.

"Ahhh! How boring, there are no enemies to fight and for now we cannot fight with the Shinigami. (Sigh Madara) Oh, by the way, what are you going to do with your new Fraction?" Madara said as she smiled.

Madara rarely broke his expression of indifference but he was so bored that he did it just to make fun of him.

Sasuke knew that several of the Espadas did not want to have a Fraccion and that included him, as well as Madara and Indra.

"You should worry about yourself," said Sasuke with a small smile.

But all three knew they could trust each other because they were from the same clan.

"They look like children when they argue," said Indra amused.

Also Sasuke and Madara were reincarnations of Indra making them almost the same person. However, the three considered themselves brothers.

"Look who's talking," said Madara and Sasuke.

Indra let out a small laugh.

"By the way, where is Obito?" asked Sasuke.

"We haven't seen it," said Madara.

"He will surely be busy," said Indra.

"Well, we'll see later" said Sasuke.

After that, the three set out to see the empty image of Hueco Mundo, since there was nothing to do, nothing to talk about, so they simply enjoyed peace.

An hour later.

While the three continued to observe the landscape, each sunk in their own thoughts, the three felt that someone was approaching.

"What's up, Kaname?" Madara asked with his cold expression.

"Aizen-sama has ordered a meeting in the throne room in 20 minutes, don't delay," Kaname replied while using Flash Pass to leave.

The three got up and started the way back to Las Noches.

20 minutes later. Throne Hall.

The 10 Espadas were gathered, there were also Gin and Kaname, one on each side of Aizen, he was sitting on the stone throne.

"It is good that everyone has arrived on time. Now we will begin with the delivery of Fracciones," Aizen said loudly and clearly so everyone present could hear.

Everyone was silent.

"As everyone knows, only some of you will receive Fracciones and the first chosen one is Uchiha Sasuke ... one step ahead," said Aizen.

Sasuke obeyed the order.

"These are your fractions, they can come in," said Aizen in a loud voice.

The doors of the room opened and three girls enterd.

The first was a 16-year-old girl with long black hair that combined with her black yukata, which was tied with a red obi around her waist, something very strange in Hueco Mundo, the clothes were usually white and black, although there was no rule that prohibited the use of such clothes. But her most interesting feature was her heterochromatic eyes, her right eye was blue and her left eye violet.

The second was a young woman from 16 to 17 years old, she had long white hair that reached her waist, she wore her white sleeveless jacket, a white dress that reached her knees and a black belt, she had her eyes green and the remains of his Hollow mask were her right cheek, had the shape of an animal's upper jaw and a feline ear on her head.

The last one was a girl between 16 and 17 years old, with long black hair that reached halfway to her back, black eyes, she wore the traditional clothes Arrancar.

"Hai, thanks Aizen-sama" said Sasuke as he returned to his place with his new fractions behind him.

Sasuke was upset but he couldn't do anything, he felt that someone was laughing at him, he looked discreetly at the other Espadas, but they all had serious faces.

"The second chosen is Indra Otsutsuki ... one step ahead. These are his new fractions," said Aizen.

Indra saw two women approach him.

The first was a girl aged 16 to 18, her hair was black, tied in a long ponytail, her eyes were yellow, she wore a white sleeveless jacket and a hakama white, the remains of her Hollow mask were in the right side of his cheek and were shaped like an animal's jaw.

The second was a young girl from 16 to 17 years old, with the red hair tied in a long braid, wearing a sleeveless jacket and a white hakama both, the remains of her Hollow mask were on the left side of her cheek, had the shape of an animal's jaw.

"Thank you Aizen-sama," said Indra, he returned to his place with his Fracciones behind him, Indra knew that Madara was laughing, but he knew he would soon regret it.

"The next one is Madara ... one step ahead, these are his new Fracciones," said Aizen. Indra and Sasuke smiled.

Madara watched his new fractions.

The first was a young girl of 18 and 20, with short purple hair, two long strands that fell on both sides of her face and a small hollow mask that covered her left eye, she wore a long-sleeved white jacket and a hakama of the same color

The second was a young woman from 19 to 22 years old, the color of her hair was black that reached halfway to her back, her eyes were black and she wore a white long-sleeved jacket, but that left her chest exposed, she wore a white hakama and her Hollow mask was on the top of her head on the left side.

"Thank you, Aizen sama," said Madara and then returned to his position somewhat his annoying.

"The next Obito, these are your new Fracciones," said Aizen. Obito observed.

The first was a 16 to 17 year old girl, her hair was green, her eyes were brown, she wore a normal jacket and a hakama white, her hollow mask was on the left side of her head and it looked like a broken helmet.

The second was a girl aged 16 to 18, the color of her hair was violet that reached her waist, her eyes were red, her Hollow mask covered her right eye, she wore a white jacket that exposed her belly and her Hollow hole in the stomach, she also wore a white dress.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama," Obito said as he returned to his place with his Fracciones.

"The next one is Menma Uzumaki."

Several minutes later.

"Everything ends here, everyone can return to their functions," said Aizen.

Everyone began to disperse, each to their own residence.

Sasuke says goodbye to Madara and Indra and begins the journey to his residence, behind him were his three new Fracciones.

On the road nobody spoke until they reached Sasuke's residence.

"What are their names?" asked Sasuke.

"My name is Kirihime Yoruka, it is an honor to serve you for whatever you want," said Yoruka.

Sasuke only nodded, but because of her tone of voice and the words he used, he realized that she was naughty.

Sasuke focused his gaze on the white-haired girl.

"My name is Sheele," said the somewhat shy girl.

Sasuke just nodded and watched the last girl, she also looked at him.

"Akua, my name is Akua," said she.

Sasuke realized that she was rebel, he sighed internally.

"My room will be in front, now each one will be divided into a room, rest a little, in three hours we will meet," said Sasuke as he opened the door and entered his room.

His room was quite simple with only the essentials, Sasuke lay on his bed.

Although the Arrancars didn't need sleep, there was nothing else to do. So all he could do now was sleep.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sank into the depths of a dark world.


	4. Calm Before the Storm part 1

Chapter 4: The Calm before the Storm part 1

In the depths of Hueco Mundo you could hear the clash of swords.

You could immediately see a ray of red light shot towards the sky.

"Is that all you have?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke had taken his Fracciones to train and be able to see the extent of her powers and until now, he saw a lot of potential in the girls and that was pretty good.

Akua frowned, none of her attacks had an effect.

But what bothered and hated him most was Sasuke's indifferent and calm face.

Immediately, a ray of white light enveloped Sasuke and created an explosion. The smoke began to disperse showing Sasuke without any scratches.

"I told you, your attacks will have no effect on me," said Sasuke looking at Sheele from the corner of his eye.

Instantly, Yoruka used Sonido to appear next to Sasuke swinging her sword, but Sasuke stopped the sword with two fingers.

Both stayed in the same position. Yoruka smiled.

After a few seconds, Sasuke was surprised to realize that Yoruka had managed to make a small cut on his fingers.

Sasuke knew of the great potential that the three girls had, although they had a lot to improve.

"What's up Gin?" asked Sasuke.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt your training," said Gin.

"Stop apologizing and tell me why are you here?" said Sasuke annoyed.

"How cold you are, well it doesn't matter, Aizen has ordered a meeting," said Gin, without removing his mocking smile.

"For what?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know," said Gin, Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Take a break. We will continue training later," said Sasuke, the three girls nodded.

Sasuke use Sonido and Gin use Paso Flash to disappear.

Immediately the three girls began their journey back to The Nights.

The Nights.

Sasuke and Gin were heading to the throne room.

"I see you're happy with your new Fracciones," said Gin in a funny voice.

"They have great potential, but they still get carried away by emotions," replied Sasuke calmly.

"Oh! What a coincidence, because Madara thinks the same," said Gin.

This attracted Sasuke's attention, enough to look at Gin.

Madara, the strongest usually did not flatter anyone who was not as strong as him and even Sasuke wondered if Gin was lying.

It had been days since Sasuke had seen or talked to Madara, Indra and Obito.

"What's up, don't you believe me?" asked Gin.

But Sasuke didn't answer.

Meeting room.

"We've arrived, Aizen," said Gin as he opened the doors, Aizen just smiled.

Sasuke bowed and took his rightful place, he saw all the Espadas assembled.

'This meeting is of the utmost importance' thought Sasuke.

"Welcome dear Espadas, the urgency of this meeting is for inform you about the events and news that are happening in the Human World and the Society of Souls.. The first news is that the battle between the Shinigami and the Bount has begun," said Aizen

"And that wouldn't be good for us?" asked Menma.

"Yes, that is very good for us, but now we have to clarify a very important point, lately several Arrancars with great power have joined our army, so a new group of Arrancars is formed, which will be espionage and sabotage, this group will consist of ten members, this group will be called Akatsuki, the members will be chosen by me and will be under Obito's supervision, "said Aizen.

"Yes," Obito replied.

"I'll let you know when they're ready, now I have to talk about other events in the human world," said Aizen.

2 hours later.

"That would be the most important thing, everyone can return to their obligations," said Aizen.

Everyone began to disperse, each to their respective activities.

"Madara, Indra" said Sasuke.

"What happens?" asked Madara, as they turned to see Sasuke.

"What have you been doing all this time?" asked Sasuke.

"The same as you, training our Fracciones for the battle against the shinigami" Indra replied.

Sasuke nodded.

"Madara, Indra, Sasuke, it is good to see them after all this matter, I suppose they have also been training your Fracciones," Obito said.

"It seems so," said Sasuke.

"I see you accepted your Fracciones," said Indra.

"Yes," Sasuke replied.

"I see," said Indra.

"And you?" asked Sasuke.

Indra just nodded.

"What's up Lucy?" asked Indra.

"Indra sama, we are waiting for you in the training camps," Lucy said.

"Okay. I'll go right away," said Indra.

Sasuke recognized the red-haired girl, since he saw her on the day of the delivery of the Fracciones, but he didn't know her name.

"Her name is Lucy and the other one is called Ayame, in case you wonder," said Indra, guessing Sasuke's question.

"Sasuke sama" said Lucy respectfully.

Sasuke just nodded.

"I must go, see you later" said Indra goodbye to the group, he used Sonido to go to training camps, Lucy did the same.

Sasuke looked at Obito and Madara that they also had to leave.

The three said goodbye and left each one by his side.

After a few minutes, Sasuke arrived at his residence, but there was something strange.

He felt a riatsu inside his room.

Sasuke opened the door and to his surprise he saw Sheele sleeping in his bed. But Sasuke noticed that his room was clean and dust free.

Sasuke never cleaned the dust from his room, since he rarely entered, he was almost always outside, training.

"I guess she cleaned it," Sasuke thought. Sheele had always insisted on cleaning his room but he hadn't taken it importance.

Sasuke watched Sheele sleep.

Of the three girls, Sheele and Yoruka had a lot of respect and loyalty.

However, Akua did not obey or respect him, Sasuke did not release Yoruka, he did not know much about her and did not know the extent of her loyalty.

But Sasuke was satisfied with they, even if he didn't show it.

Sasuke watched his room once more.

"Thank you," Sasuke said quietly.

"Oh, I see that the great Sasuke has feelings," said a female voice.

Sasuke turned to see the woman who had spoken.

"May I know what you are doing in my residence, Leandra?" asked Sasuke in a threatening tone.

Leandra was a beautiful woman with white hair, she was thin, the color of her eyes was blue, she wore a white sleeveless jacket that exposed her abdomen, and she was one of the Espadas.

"I was passing by and I decided to visit you" said Leandra smiling.

"Get out of here," said Sasuke, releasing a bit of his riatsu.

"It's fine, it's fine, I'm leaving, see you later, second," said Leandra while using Sonido to leave.

Sasuke looked at Sheele for the last time and left his room. He would let Sheele sleep in his bed for now.

"What's going on Akua?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke sama, I need to talk to you," said Akua.

'Sama? She never uses that word, what are you up to? "Sasuke thought.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Sasuke.

"It must be somewhere else," said Akua.

"What do you suggest?" asked Sasuke.

"Follow me," said Akua.

Akua used Sonido to disappear.

Sasuke used Pesquisa, it took him 1 minute to locate her, she was quite far away. Sasuke used Sonido to reach her.

In the depths of Hueco Mundo.

Sasuke appeared at the place where Akua was, but there was no one.

Sasuke looked around, seeing nothing, he thought of using Pesquisa.

But instantly, he heard a static sound by his side and quickly used his arm to block an approaching sword.

The sword could not cut Sasuke's Iron. Akua stared at him.

"What are you planning?" asked Sasuke with an indifferent expression.

"Stop looking at me like that, as if it was crap, I hate it," Akua said in an annoyed voice and growling in anger.

She jumps back.

"I will kill you and show you that you don't have the power to be a Espada," said Akua.

"You can't even hurt me," Sasuke replied. This bothered Akua.

"He was right, I can't hurt him," Akua thought but quickly put aside those thoughts.

"I will show you that I am not weak and I will defeat you with my maximum power," said Akua as she extended her sword forward.

 **"ELEVATE TO HEAVENS, ANGEL CAIDO"** shouted Akua.


	5. Calm Before the Storm part 2

Chapter 5: The calm before the storm part 2

"ELEVATE TO HEAVENS, ANGEL CAIDO" shouted Akua.

A large cloud of dust covered Akua due to the explosion of her riatsu.

'If she wants a fight, a fight will have,' Sasuke thought.

The smoke began to disappear, showing Akua with two large wings covered with black feathers, she wore a white sleeveless jacket but leaving her abdomen exposed, she also wore dark blue shorts that exposed much of her legs, the remains of her Hollow mask had disappeared and her Hollow hole was in the center of her chest.

Akua looked at him for a few seconds, a light shone in her hand forming a long, thin spear.

'I must defeat him in a single attack while he still distracted,' Akua thought.

She quickly threw her spear at high speed, but a short sword spears it, causing it to disappear.

"Shit, I didn't expect Yoruka to appear so soon," Akua thought.

"Who ordered you to intervene, Yoruka?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke sama, but I couldn't sit idly by," Yoruka said while smiling.

"Get away, I'll take care of this," said Sasuke.

"It's okay," replied Yoruka as she sighed and backed away.

Akua just narrowed her eyes and watched every movement of Sasuke.

"Start," said Sasuke.

Akua created another spear of light and threw it into Sasuke's chest. The spear pierced Sasuke's chest.

Akua smiles victorious.

"That can't kill me," Sasuke said coldly.

"What's going on? The spear pierced his chest but he seems normal, 'Akua thought.

Sasuke opens his shirt showing his Hollow hole.

His Hollow hole was right where his heart was, the spear had pierced his Hollow hole.

This surprised Akua and Yoruka. This was the first time they saw Sasuke's Hollow hole.

"You're done?" asked Sasuke.

Akua started to growl and created another spear.

She flew towards Sasuke swinging her spear to impale him, but is blocked by Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke extended his index finger.

A red light began to form on his index finger and at that moment a burst of red light shot out, destroying everything in its path, raising a large amount of dust.

The dust began to clear showing Akua on her knees very hurt.

'Only that attack had so much power,' Akua thought.

"How?" asked Akua.

"Because you're weak," Sasuke replied coldly.

This angered Akua, she got up and two swords made of yellow light appeared from her hands.

"I'm not as weak as you think," said Akua as she used Sonido to appear in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped both swords with his arm, Akua jumped back.

Sasuke saw cuts on his arm but the wounds closed and disappeared, he turned his gaze back to Akua.

Sasuke quickly used Sonido to appear behind Akua, but she knew he would do that.

Sasuke pierced Akua's chest with his hand, but instantly a strong yellow light enveloped Akua and left Sasuke blind for a few seconds.

When Sasuke opened his eyes he realized that Akua had disappeared.

Sasuke was taken by surprise and prepared to step back, but it was too late.

Two swords pierced his chest. Sasuke looked back and saw Akua smiling.

"That is one of my special abilities 'Clone of light' is an image of myself her, but when dies, a strong light shines leaving the blind opponent and blocking his detection capabilities for six seconds," Akua said smiling.

"That is an interesting skill," said a voice behind Akua.

'You can't be ... that voice is from ...' Akua thought surprised.

Akua looked back and opened her eyes when she saw Sasuke.

But there was something different, his eyes were red with three black tomoe, within those eyes was an infinite fury and a huge thirst for blood, which had left her frozen.

Akua quickly looks forward to see who had impaled with her swords and discovered that there was no one.

"How? He had killed you," said Akua still surprised her.

"You only saw an illusion," Sasuke replied.

Sasuke use Sonido to disappear.

"Chidori Nagashi" said Sasuke.

The last thing Akua heard was the shriek of a thousand birds before losing consciousness.

Akua lost consciousness and began to fall to the ground, but she was caught by Sasuke.

Yoruka was surprised by how recent events had occurred.

"Yoruka, what happened before the training we had?" asked Sasuke.

"Akua was angry because she thought you despised her because she was weak," Yoruka replied.

"Why did Akua think that?" asked Sasuke.

"Because ...".

"Say it" said Sasuke.

"The way you looked at us," Yoruka replied, still uncertain.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke confused with what Yoruka meant.

"Always, in each training you had that cold and indifferent expression, she thought we were just as a nuisance to you" said Yoruka somewhat worried about how Sasuke would react.

"I see," Sasuke replied.

This surprised Yoruka, she thought Sasuke was going to get angry.

'That explains why Akua always went to the limit of her abilities, it was just to show me that she wasn't weak, that means she fears being abandoned,' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke held Akua in his arms and used Sonido, Yoruka did the same.

The Nights.

The three appeared in Sasuke's residence.

Sasuke left Akua in his room, Sheele was still asleep in his bed and now only Yoruka was with him.

"I want you to watch the place. I'll come back later, look for me in case something happens," said Sasuke as he left.

Several hours later.

Sasuke was walking through the halls of The Nights.

"Good to see you, Sasuke," said a male voice.

"Patros," said Sasuke.

This man was tall and thin, his hair was dark blue and combed back, and a thin mustache, his eyes were slanted and very sunken, he had thick lips very similar to a gangster, the remains of his hollow mask covered the left side from his head, he wore a tight jacket and a white hakama, in addition to a black belt.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke coldly.

"Quiet, I just wanted to talk to you," said Patros.

"About what?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll go straight to the point. Do you think Aizen deserves our power?" asked Patros.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

"Aizen is a shinigami and they are our worst enemy. Sasuke, a shinigami does not deserve our loyalty, he does not deserve our power. Because you do not join me and together we conquer the world, we will have everything we want. Well, what you say? " asked Patros with a smile.

This bothered Sasuke who instantly launched a large amount of riatsu.

Patros felt the enormous power of Sasuke crushing him, the ground began to crack.

"Don't say that again, because you can regret it," said Sasuke as he kept his riatsu and headed to his room, leaving Patros on the floor struggling to breathe.

After a few minutes, Sasuke entered his room and saw Sheele her awake.

"Sa ... Sasuke sama I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention" Sheele replied quickly.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter," Sasuke said, Sheele just nodded.

They both left the room and saw Yoruka.

"Akua just woke up," said Yoruka.

"I must see how he is," said Sasuke.

"What happened?" asked Sheele confused about what was happening.

"Yoruka will inform you, I will see you later," Sasuke said as he entered Akua's room.

Inside, he saw Akua looking out the window at the vast sea of sand and infinite darkness.

"How are you?" Sasuke asked with his cold expression as if nothing had happened.

Akua didn't answer and they both remained silent for a while. But finally Akua can't stand it anymore.

"Why?" Akua said with a whisper, but Sasuke listened to her.

"The what?" asked Sasuke.

"Why do you look at us as if we were an obstacle, a nuisance? Why?" asked Akua clenching her fists.

"I never thought they were a nuisance," said Sasuke.

Akua was surprised and looked at Sasuke.

"But you look at us like ..." Akua tried to say but Sasuke never let her finish

"You have not heard what I said, I do not see them as a nuisance, on the contrary, I am satisfied (Akua looked at him surprised) ('Decision made' Sasuke thought) I have always been like this now listen because I will not repeat it again, I do not think that they are a nuisance, no rubbish and I don't plan on leaving, or abandoning Sheele, or Yoruka or you, "said Sasuke somewhat annoyed at having to be sentimental, but he needed to gain her trust, even if it wasn't necessary, Aizen had Given an order.

Flashback

"Sasuke, what do you think of your Fracciones?" said Aizen.

"With all due respect, Aizen sama, I don't see anything useful in having Fracciones, although they have great potential, but why did they give us these Fracciones?" Sasuke said.

"It's for the future of the Espadas," said Aizen.

"What?" asked Sasuke confused.

"Sasuke, I want to ask you a favor," said Aizen.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"I want you to take care and trust your Fractions," said Aizen.

Sasuke looked confused.

"It's okay".

End of flashback

"Thanks Sasuke sama" Sasuke heard behind him.

Sasuke saw that it was Yoruka and Sheele. Sasuke growl internally.

Then he felt that Akua hugged him while she cried, for him it was not the first time this happened, but he still felt strange, but he let Akua continue until he calmed down.

'The next time I see Naruto, I'm going to kill him,' Sasuke thought annoyed at making him so sentimental.


	6. Madara

Chapter 6: Madara

Date of delivery of Fracciones.

Madara Uchiha one of the last four members of the Uchiha Clan was walking back to his residence with his two new fractions.

He was a little annoyed at having Fracciones, but that did not mean he was going to let them tarnish his reputation.

He was the strongest of all, so everyone who was his Fracciones would also be the strongest.

That is why he was going to teach them everything he knew.

"What are their names?" Asked Madara.

"My name is Taeko, is an honor to serve you" said the purple-haired girl.

Madara nodded and looked at the next.

"My name is Saya" said the black haired girl.

"Each will be divided into a room, we will meet in two hours" said Madara as he entered his room.

Madara's room was simple with only the essentials.

Madara lay back on his bed and fell asleep.

Time after.

Madara woke up, quickly grabbed his gunbai and left his room, he saw his Fracciones waiting outside.

"Follow me" said Madara as he walked, Taeko and Saya followed him.

Outside the Palace of The Nights

"Here it is fine, now I want you to attack" said Madara.

Taeko and Saya drew their swords.

Taeko charges directly towards Madara and Saya use Sonido to appear behind Madara.

Madara blocked the attack with his arms.

The swords of Taeko and Saya could not cut Madara's iron.

Both girls jumped back

Taeko extended her index finger and a red light began to form.

"Cero," said Taeko.

The red light shot out destroying everything in its path, raising a lot of dust.

The dust began to clear showing Madara without any scratch.

"And this is just the beginning," said Madara.

Several hours later.

Taeko and Saya lay wounded on the floor.

"They did it right" said Madara while looking at some cuts on his arm.

'They have a lot of power, but they still have to control it', thought Madara.

"Thank you, Madara sama" said Saya.

Madara only nodded.

"Let's rest for a while and then we'll continue," said Madara.

Several days later. The nights.

Residence of Madara.

Dream

"Do you want to destroy everything we have created and throw away all our effort Madara? Our battle will not do any good, it will only harm the village and the ninjas! It is an insult to our brothers and companions! "Said Hashirama.

"How dare you?" Asked Madara.

"I do not want to kill you," said Hashirama.

"Does that mean you think you can kill me?" Madara asked.

"Do not! I thought we were friends, "said Hashirama.

"I've already got rid of that" shouted Madara, the covered kyubi of the Susanoo howled.

"I have no choice. . . Senpou: Mokuton, Shin Susenju "shouted Hashirama.

A great being, made of wood with a thousand arms was created by Hashirama

"There I go Madara" shouted Hashirama.

"Come, Hashimara" shouted Madara.

Both collided their greatest techniques. What caused a big explosion.

Madara woke up breathing heavily and sweating.

This seemed strange, a Hollow can not dream and if he could, this was the first time since it became Arrancar.

"Madara sama," said Saya as she entered Madara's room.

"What's wrong, Saya?" Asked Madara catching his breath.

"Did something happen?" Asked Saya, somewhat worried.

"No," said Madara.

Saya nodded and left the room.

Madara lay back on his bed

"How long has it been since that battle (Madara lets out a small laugh) Not remember, but I'm sure it's been thousands of years since that time" Thought Madara.

"There is not much left for the final battle until then, I will wait. Soon we will meet again, Hashirama!" Madara thought as he smiled.


	7. Indra

Chapter 7: Indra

Two days after the delivery of fractions. Palace of Las Noches.

Indra Otsutsuki father of the Uchiha and member of the ten Espadas.

He was walking through the corridors of The Nights, he was satisfied with his Fracciones, but lately something was bothering him.

Sometimes he would fall asleep from boredom and that was when he remembered his life when he was alive.

He had memories of his father Hagoromo and his brother Ashura whom he hated for betraying him, his death aspect.

"Hi Indra," said a female voice from behind.

Indra stopped.

"What do you want Routier?" Asked Indra, in a cold voice.

Routier was a beautiful girl who seemed to be between 16 and 17 years old, she was thin, the color of her hair was violet that came up to the middle of her back, the color of her eyes was amber, she wore a white jacket, a white hakama and a black belt where she held her sword, the remains of her Hollow mask were on her left cheek and her Hollow hole in her abdomen.

"How bad you are, what you can not say hello to an old friend," Routier said as she put on a sad face.

"I do not care, now tell me what you want?" asked Indra a little his annoyed and distrustful of her.

Routier had tried to make several jokes and traps to he, even once tried to make her drop a bucket of water on his head, but he could see that and managed to dodge it, but since then always distrusting her.

Of the ten Espadas, she had a childish attitude, always trying to make fun of others either by making jokes or traps, but that was what made her dangerous.

"I already told you, when I saw you, I wanted to say hello" said Routier with a happy smile.

Indra, seeing that there was no reason to stay, turned around and kept walking.

"Wait, could you tell where you're going?" asked Routier.

"I do not know," said Indra.

"Can I come with you?" asked Routier.

"No," said Indra with a cold expression.

"Please, I'm not going to bother," asked Routier.

'What annoying' he thought.

"Do what you want" answered Indra.

"Yeah," shouted Routier happily.

'I'm going to regret that decision' thought Indra as sighed inwardly.

Several hours later

Indra was walking back to his room, he had managed to escape from Routier.

Indra's room was simple with only the essentials.

Indra lay down on his bed, he annoyed by what happened with Routier.

Two hours later.

Indra woke up annoyed to remember the encounter with Routier hours before.

Flash back

After having walked for a long time in the Palace of The Nights.

Indra decided to go deep into Hueco Mundo and only maybe, Routier would get bored and leave, in order to have some peace.

"Well, that was fun, but I have to go. See you later!" Routier said as she turned around and left.

Indra just nodded and looked at the empty landscape of Hueco Mundo.

Indra lay down in the soft sand and looked at the dark sky remembering his father and his brother who betrayed him, but with the passing of the minutes Indra fell asleep from boredom.

When Indra began to wake up he felt a weight on his body, he opened his eyes and was surprised to see Routier above him.

'What the hell are you trying to do? What's going on? I can not move, 'Indra mentally asked himself.

"Uh! (Yawning) Hi Indra," said Routier.

"What the hell did you make me woman?" asked Indra in an annoyed voice.

"Calm down, there's no need to be worried, you're just paralyzed," said Routier fun.

"What do you intend to do with all this?" asked Indra.

"Many things," said Routier with a smile and lustful eyes.

Indra did not like that, just because of that look he knew it was not good.

Routier began to approach Indra's face.

"If you do not stop you will regret it" said Indra in a threatening voice and a murderous look as he released his riatsu.

"It will be better if you calm down and enjoy it, this opportunity only happens once in a lifetime," Routier said as she approached Indra's face.

"I warn you, woman," said Indra, showing his sharingan.

"What beautiful killer eyes, but... I want to know... I want to see, "Routier said, the last part a whisper in Indra's ear.

Indra was ready to use Susanoo.

"But unfortunately ... it's just a joke (Indra looked at her and narrowed his eyes) no matter how much he wants it, it's just a joke. I just wanted to see your face embarrassed, but you're very hard. Well this time I'm leaving, the paralyzing one will last ten minutes more. See you later first! " said Routier and left.

'Next time I will kill her' Indra thought.

End of the flash back.

'Next time I'll kill her,' thought Indra.


End file.
